


Refraction

by atimi (bertee)



Series: CWRPF: Kaleidoscope [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blindfolds, Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawyer!Jared learns more about younger hustler!Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refraction

Couched in the darkness of a neighborhood that thrived on the privacy, Jared tracked the progress of the man who had strolled out of the alley three seconds earlier.

His suit and tie spoke of passing trade rather than a long-term resident but his well-worn shoes and compact car ranked him way below Jared in the unofficial New York business hierarchy. Guessing from his age and his less than cultured appearance that he was probably a partner in a third-rate law firm, Jared smirked at the familiar tingle of latent power when the man glanced nervously up and down the street to ensure that there were no cops around to record his penchant for cheap, pretty whores.

Making a note to use this to his advantage if he ever faced the guy in court, Jared watched from the comfort of the Impala as the man gunned his pitiful Toyota and drove until he was out of sight and out of Jared's mind; whatever dirty fantasies the guy indulged in with a hooker in a side-street were far more interesting than the smile he would no doubt paste on when he got home.

The sound of a can being kicked down the street clattered over the noise of the wind against the hood of the Impala and after giving a cursory glance to the three teenagers propelling the can along, he turned his attention back to the alley in time to see a figure slide from one shadow to another as someone emerged and headed in the opposite direction from where Jared was parked.

He didn't need the flicker of the streetlamp to know it was Jensen.

Even in the darkness, he recognized Jensen's slim form - the protective hunch of his shoulders was now a familiar sight after all the mornings Jared had dumped him back on the streets with money in his pockets and a limp in his gait - but the occasional flash of light was enough to show him that Jensen was shivering badly. Frowning, Jared cast his mind back to the previous trick with the crappy shoes and wondered if he'd had darker tastes than he'd estimated. It didn't take long to come to the conclusion that if Jared himself had never managed to provoke that reaction from Jensen, there was no way some nervous chump was going to reduce him to a trembling wreck on a street corner and figured instead that it was cold out and Jensen was short a sweater or three as always.

Strangely bored by this deduction, he moved to hit the horn and get what he came there for - after all, if he wanted to see Jensen shiver, there was plenty of ice in his freezer - but his hand came to a halt when the hustler did the same.

Curiosity piqued, he leaned forward in an attempt to get a better look at the building Jensen had stopped in front of and the man he was now talking to. The first answer came easily when two drunks stumbled out behind them, identifying the location as either a bar or a brothel with an incredibly low standard of clientele, but the second was more elusive since his view remained blocked by Jensen's body.

He toyed with the idea of loitering longer to find out the answer on his own, but he had never been a patient man when it came to business or to pleasure, and especially not when it came to this particular hooker.

The growl of the Impala's engine ripped through the evening lull and he hit the gas far harder than necessary, covering the one-block distance in a roar of speed which served the added purpose of announcing his presence to Jensen and to Jensen's unidentified acquaintance.

It had the desired effect on one of the two and the rush of power was immeasurably better this time around when he saw Jensen straighten up at the sight of him, murmuring to the man next to him, "I need to go."

Jared said nothing, resting his elbow on the open window and not attempting to hide the fact that he was openly scrutinizing the second man. He was shorter than Jensen but nowhere near as skinny, and the dishtowel hooked in the apron around his waist not only indicated that the building behind was a bar but also suggested that the guy's bar work provided more money for groceries than Jensen's pimp allowed for food. Still intrigued by the relationship between the two of them, he kept watching and smiled calmly at the barman.

The man in question looked back at him with what Jared thought was healthy distrust and gripped Jensen's arm, muttering in his ear, "You're working again?"

Jensen tugged his arm free but didn't get his voice low enough as he replied pleadingly, "Don't start, Chris. I know him; he pays well and he lets me stay the night-"

Chris' eyes widened and his gaze darted back over to Jared. "This is the guy? _The_ guy?" He stepped closer to Jensen and Jared only caught the tail end of his words as he whispered, "-you be careful."

Jensen smiled weakly, wrapping his thin jacket tightly around him. "You should get back to work."

Chris' mouth opened but both Jensen's and Jared's attention was elsewhere when Jensen moved forward, looking every inch the professional hooker with the sway of his hips but at the same time looking like the nervous kid he was as he bit down on his lower lip. Leaning over, he met Jared's eyes and commented uncertainly, "Not seen you around here for a while."

Jared shrugged, not intimidated by the man still waiting behind Jensen. "I had better things to do with my time than hire whores."

Jensen hesitated and Jared marveled once again at how easy he was to play. "You don't want me to...?"

"No, Jensen, I drove all the way to this flea-infested part of town to admire the scenery," he shot back sarcastically. "Yes, I want to fuck you. Why else do you think I'd be talking to you right now?"

"I-"

He cut him off with a wicked smile and a question that he made sure Chris could hear. "But there's something I need to ask you first. I've had a fucking long day and as much as I want to throw you on my bed and fuck you till you can't stand, I really don't want to put up with you talking at me for the time it takes to get back to the penthouse."

Jensen recoiled a little at his tone but stammered, "I- I won't talk if you don't want."

Not giving him time to think, Jared challenged, "What if I want you to ride in the trunk?"

There was a slight shift from the friend behind him but Jared watched in amusement as Jensen's eyes went wide before darting to the less-than-roomy trunk of the Impala. He could see the indecision warring inside him but he re-evaluated how far Jensen had come when he answered quicker than expected, "Okay." He still looked scared, like Jared was going to roll the car into the river, set it alight or kill him in some other cruel and inventive way, but acquiesced quietly, "If that's what you want, I could-"

A laugh tore free from Jared's throat and he shook his head in disbelief when Jensen swallowed hard and turned towards the trunk. "Get in the car, Jensen. In the passenger seat."

A glance in the wing mirror showed Jensen's fist clenched in frustration but Jared smiled again when he unclenched it slowly and moved to slide into the front seat of the old car. Chris was still standing by the entrance to the ramshackle bar, mouth in a tight line which voiced all the rage and hatred Jensen's situation wouldn't let him display, and Jared winked at him cockily before deciding to take advantage of their audience one last time.

Seeing Jensen sitting silently against the door, he ordered with just enough volume, "Spread your legs, kid."

It was evidently a common request and Jensen's knees parted easily, thighs in a denim 'v' against the car seat.

"Wider."

His eyes closed for longer than needed but he complied, feet now wide apart in the footwell.

"C'mon, Jenny," Jared drawled with a lecherous grin. "Don't make me use the spreader bar tonight." He squeezed his thigh as he said firmly, "Wider."

His jaw tightened but Jensen obeyed, spreading his thighs as wide as they could go and allowing Jared's hand to dip teasingly between his legs, palming his cock possessively through his jeans. Satisfied that the position would start to hurt after a five-minute drive, let alone a thirty-minute one, Jared praised, "Good boy. Now put your hands on your knees and keep them there."

Eyes forward, Jensen did as asked and Jared flashed Chris one final shit-eating grin before he pulled out onto the street. Hand settling on Jensen's thigh, he felt the vibrations from the engine travel up through the seat and gripped firmly as he initiated the closest he'd ever get to small-talk.

"Tell me how many people fucked you tonight."

**+++**

“How was your day?”

The benign-looking scotch splashed lazily into the glass as Jared poured himself and Jensen a generous measure before eyeing up the hustler standing awkwardly in his lounge, now dressed in one of Jared's shirts and failing impressively at traditional small-talk.

It amused Jared that he tried though.

Swallowing a mouthful of scotch and grimacing at the burn in his throat, Jared wandered back to the lounge and wordlessly handed Jensen the other glass before sinking to the couch and saying with a smirk, “Guess it was a mistake to make you not look like a streetwalker. If you’re going to act like my wife, I should’ve had you dress as a woman instead.” He smiled, head tilted to the side as he tried to picture it. “I'd wanna see you in a skirt. Definitely some high heels.”

Jensen’s arms folded defensively across his chest, the material of Jared's dark blue shirt creasing at the elbows as he did so. “I was just trying to make conversation.”

Jared chuckled. “I know. Guess it's not your fault you’re useless at it.” Another slick swallow of scotch. “Jensen, sit your ass down instead of standing there like an idiot.”

He complied quickly, settling in an armchair on the opposite side of the rug, and Jared felt a twinge of smugness at seeing him sip his drink, clearly over some of the fears that had risen up the first time they'd done this dance. Relaxed by the unwitting amusement Jensen provided, he settled back against the cushions and stared blankly up at the ceiling as he spoke, “Since you’re so desperate to know, my day was shit. There's a big fundraiser tomorrow night, and coming up with ways to stop the guests from arresting or killing each other is not my idea of a good time.”

Grateful for the opportunity to vent, he continued, “And on top of that, Chad fucking Murray wouldn’t shut the hell up." He took a long swig of scotch. “Dick. He makes me laugh sometimes, but he needs to remember that I sign his goddamn paychecks.” Another swig. “I swear, if he makes a single wisecrack in front of anyone tomorrow, I’m going to rip out his tongue and shove it down his fucking throat.”

Feeling better from the rant, he looked over at his current employee, biting back a laugh at the pallor of Jensen’s face at hearing his mostly exaggerated threat. “Relax, Jen; I’m not planning on cutting out _your_ tongue in the near future.” His teeth flashed in a smile filled with promise. “I can think of much better things to do with it.”

Jensen took that as his cue and got to his feet, heading over to Jared’s couch until he was stopped by his raised hand. “Give me a minute, kid. Not all of us have still got the libido of a teenager.”

Neglecting to mention the fact that his libido was probably up to the task anyway, he cocked his head to study Jensen, or more specifically his loaned clothes. "Y'know, not looking like you crawled out of a gutter is a good look on you."

Jensen's face flushed with the same restrained shame he'd seen earlier when he'd thrown him a decent shirt to put on but he muttered bitterly, "I'll bear that in mind."

"Do." He drank some more scotch, pleased to see Jensen follow his lead. "You can always start small. You get your customers to fuck you against a wall rather than against a dumpster and some of those stains might actually come out." He gave him an intentionally smarmy grin. "Every little helps."

Anger becoming more noticeable at the insult, Jensen ducked his head and spoke tightly, "Whatever you say."

Realizing how much he'd missed baiting Jensen in the nine days since their last engagement, Jared downed the rest of the liquid before abandoning the empty glass and pushing himself to his feet with a predatory smile.

Jensen looked understandably nervous.

Offering no explanation, Jared took a moment to work the crick out of his neck and then crossed the lounge in a few short strides, still tasting the tang of scotch on his lips.

Jensen flinched away as he approached but he ignored the reaction, attention purposefully on the clothes rather than the wearer while he circled him, tugging idly on the cuffs of the shirt and lifting the back to get a better view of the tattered jeans beneath. Unable to resist, he ghosted a hand over the curve of his ass, almost laughing when Jensen's muscles instinctively clenched at the contact. Satisfied with the view, he let the blue shirt fall back down to settle on the darker denim and moved back around, this time standing directly in front of Jensen and carefully adjusting his shirt collar.

For all intents and purposes, his attention was fixed on the shirt, straightening the open buttons as though Jensen was incapable of dressing himself properly, but he didn’t miss the shaky bob of his adam’s apple or the brief shiver which skated through his shoulders at the feel of Jared’s breath against his cheek. He also didn't miss the finger-shaped bruises criss-crossing Jensen's throat but tucked that detail away for later consideration.

Smiling to himself, Jared raised his eyes, cool gaze meeting an overheated one as he trailed a hand lightly down the front of Jensen’s borrowed shirt, palm brushing firmly against the front of his jeans and voice and face impassive, “I guess this’ll do for tonight.” His fingers curled under, cupping him through his jeans while he asked, “What do you think?”

“I-“ Jensen's adam’s apple dipped and rose again with the breathy response, “It’s good.”

Jared made a non-committal noise before raising his hands and quickly unbuttoning the body-warmed shirt, his touch cool and clinical against Jensen's torso. Tilting his head, he flicked the shirt open, scrutinizing the lean body beneath before running his hand down to taut flesh marked by faded bruises and animated by a rapidly pounding heartbeat.

Taking a breath, Jared moved a step back, watching the fog which had crept into Jensen's eyes clear instantly as he became attentive and waited for the instructions Jared was more than happy to provide. He gestured to the forgotten glass in Jensen’s hand. “Finish it.”

Obediently, the younger man raised the glass to his lips, unable to hide his shudder as he forced himself to swallow its contents. The last drop of scotch had barely made it between his lips when Jared stepped closer again, pressing his lips to Jensen’s and chasing the lingering flavor with his tongue as he kissed him hard. He was pleased to see that his reaction time was getting shorter and gripped his hair more roughly than necessary when Jensen soon began to kiss him back, letting him dictate the pace but keeping up as much as Jared would let him.

The empty glass fell to the floor, knocked away by Jared's elbow as Jensen's hands edged up to rest on his hips, settling there but not daring to venture any further back. Jared, on the other hand, had no such inhibitions and let his free hand roam possessively over Jensen’s ass, groping firmly through his jeans and almost knocking the shorter man off balance when he pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

Jensen’s skin prickled with gooseflesh when it was exposed to the cool air, his sensitivity only exacerbated as Jared trailed warm fingers up his spine, hand slipping down the back of his jeans on the route back down. Just as he felt Jensen begin to arch into him, craving more friction against the front of his too tight jeans, he pulled back abruptly, smirking as Jensen nearly lost his balance at the lack of support.

Jared paused while Jensen's blown pupils adjusted to the light and he shook his head in disbelief at the confusion in his eyes, thinking Jensen would’ve learned by now not to try to predict him. Watching to take advantage of the other man's current arousal (and probable compliance), he directed, “Into the bedroom and get the rest of those clothes off.”

With a nod, Jensen complied. Jared watched him go, inwardly surprised by how much of a difference one shirt made to his appearance and wondering how much it would take to bring him up to the level of sophistication Jared was used to - toys were always more fun to play with when they were in good condition.

Deciding the question of decent clothes was moot when Jensen still wore bruises like a second skin, he followed him into the bedroom and tugged his own work shirt over his head before throwing it onto a chair and coming to a stop in front of the large wooden chest at the bottom of the bed where his fingers traced the carved wooden lid in anticipation. At his side, Jensen watched curiously, standing naked and half-hard by the bed awaiting orders. (Part of Jared wanted to make him drop and give him twenty, but he decided to save any possible soldier roleplay for another evening.)

Opening the chest, he ordered, “On your back on the bed.”

The soft sound of the mattress springs informed him Jensen had done as asked, and he let his choice of equipment fall to the floor, looking over to see Jensen sit up in surprise at the sudden jangle of metal.

“What-“

Jared cut him off. “Ah, ah. No questions, Jenny; it’s up to me to decide what you need to know.”

Jensen did not look convinced and ventured again, apprehensive, “What are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing I’m sure you haven’t done before.”

To test his theory, he held up the pair of standard metal handcuffs and smiled smugly when the expression on Jensen's face told him he’d definitely played a game like this before. Moving around the bed, he let the cuffs dangle from his finger and raised a questioning eyebrow. “So what’s it going to be, Jensen? You going to play along, or do you want to go back to letting yourself get cuffed by some cop who happens to like strip-searching hookers?”

The flash of a scowl on Jensen’s face told him that his scenario was somewhere close to the mark, if not right on, and he reluctantly held out his wrists to Jared, giving in unhappily. “I’ll play. Do what you want.”

“What I want would be you on your back like I told you two minutes ago,” he shot back harshly, hiding his triumph at his submission. Jensen instantly lay back down, and Jared climbed up onto the bed, still clothed in increasingly restrictive pants as he expertly slipped the metal loops through a gap in the headboard before fastening them tight around Jensen’s wrists to hold him in place on the bed.

Once he’d been chained, Jared slipped back off the bed, hearing the expected clanking of metal against wood as Jensen tested his restraints. Also as expected, the handcuffs held easily and he moved on to the second part of his plan for the evening, returning to the equipment by the chest and lifting up two sturdy leather cuffs with short lengths of chain-links attached.

The clanking immediately resumed as Jensen tugged on the metal cuffs in panic, trying and failing to push himself to a sitting position while he protested, “No. I let you cuff me - I’m not doing anymore.”

Feeling his patience wearing thin, Jared deposited the leather restraints on the bed and moved up to kneel over his current prisoner, grasping the links of the handcuffs and pulling them tight, his expression hard as Jensen gasped at the feel of the metal bracelets digging painfully into his wrists.

He tugged harder, countering Jensen's quiet cry of pain with the blunt command, “Shut up.” Fearful green eyes stared up at him, but soft lips pressed resolutely together, stifling any sound as Jared spoke with controlled annoyance, “I thought we covered this already but in case it wasn’t obvious enough the first time, I’ll remind you. When you decide to come through that door with me, you’ll do what I tell you when I tell you without fighting me on every fucking thing. Now, unless you want me to find something to shut you up, you’re going to be quiet and do what I say.”

He yanked the chain roughly and saw Jensen clench his teeth in pain. “So what’s it going to be? You going to shut your mouth, or do you want something between your lips to keep you quiet?” Jared gripped his chin with his free hand, adding with mocking contemplation, “I think you’d look good with a nice plastic cock shoved down your throat.”

Jensen shook his head as much as he was able to, fear still flickering in his eyes. “I’ll be quiet.”

“You sure about that?”

He nodded with conviction. “Please…”

With a nonchalant shrug, Jared released the chain and shifted off the bed, satisfaction clear in his voice, “Well, alright then.” He grabbed one of the leather cuffs and repeated an earlier command, “Spread your legs.”

Ignoring the tremors that ran through Jensen's legs at his touch, he took hold of the limbs which were offered freely this time and buckled the cuffs securely around his ankles before wrapping the attached chains around the bedposts. Pulling them taut until Jensen’s body lay splayed on the bed, Jared took a moment to admire the sight before him, seeing Jensen spread like an offering on his dark sheets, barely able to move an inch and taking shallow breaths as he tracked Jared’s movements with wary fear.

His cock lay soft between his legs, his previously burgeoning arousal replaced by anxiety that was only increased as Jared approached once more, reaching up to tie a length of silky material around his head to leave him blindfolded as well as immobile.

Jared watched Jensen's desire to protest rise and fall, his mouth opening in objection to the blindfold but closing again meekly a second later, wisely deciding that complaints wouldn’t get him anywhere. Feeling oddly proud at the decision, Jared ran a reassuring hand through his hair, petting him as one would a dog and letting his touch act as silent praise.

Pleased to see the trembling die down, he picked up one last thing from the floor by the chest and, after stripping off his pants, socks and underwear, moved onto the bed beside his purchase for the night. He stroked his hand up and down Jensen's thigh, watching his breathing and reactions carefully as he slowly became accustomed to Jared’s touch once again. Happy with his behavior, he dipped his hand between Jensen's legs, cupping his balls gently as he murmured, “Good.”

Always maintaining some physical contact with the man on the bed, he reached over into the nightstand, easily locating the familiar tube of lubricant and liberally coating one of his hands and the slim toy he’d selected for that evening. He moved to allow himself better access between Jensen’s spread legs and spoke quietly but confidently, breaking the tense silence that had engulfed the bedroom, “Enjoy.”

His lubricated hand closed around Jensen’s cock, stroking slowly but purposefully until it ignored the fear swamping the rest of his senses and rose hard against his stomach to match Jared’s own erection. Satisfied with the reaction, he moved his hand from Jensen's length, his little finger tracing a path down his perineum before circling his hole teasingly as he spoke, “Need you to relax for me, okay, Jen?”

Jensen nodded quickly and although the lower lip still caught between his teeth showed he was anything but relaxed, Jared felt some of the tension in his muscles dissipate as he slowly inserted one and then two fingers into his tight hole. With a gentleness that even amazed himself, Jared worked carefully with his fingers, stretching him at a comfortable pace, and watched his cock harden further out of reflex rather than desire.

When he heard his breath catch at the stimulation, he slid his fingers out, immediately replacing them with the thin rubber toy and allowing Jensen a moment to adjust to the intrusion before eventually asking calmly, “How does that feel?”

There was a brief pause but he soon answered uncertainly, “Good. It’s… What-“

His question was drowned out by a low moan of surprised pleasure as Jared toyed with the base of the device, causing it to hum from the vibrations that it sent skittering through Jensen's body, and he gasped, pulling unconsciously against his bonds as he gasped against the sensations, “God- Ah… That-”

Jared chuckled at the reaction, stroking his own cock which was now starting to demand attention. “How’s it feel?”

Jensen's breathing was becoming quicker but he replied in vague amazement, “Great. It feels great… God…”

With a flick of a tiny switch, the vibrations increased in intensity and a muffled scream was torn from Jensen’s throat, his legs trying to kick out against the restraints that held them as he writhed on the bed, hips thrusting up into nothing but empty air. “Christ, please… That’s... ah-”

Jared watched with interest. “Feel good?”

“Yes-”

“You going to come?”

“Yes…”

“Wrong answer.”

Without further warning, Jared clamped his hand tightly around the base of Jensen's cock, watching in amusement as frustrated realization washed over him, causing him to struggle even harder against the chains in denied desperation. “What are you- No, please-“

“Shh,” Jared instructed casually, decreasing the strength of the vibrations to a more gentle stimulation and forcing Jensen to concentrate on his voice. He shifted position again, mouth hovering over the other man’s length as he informed him matter-of-factly, “If you come before I tell you to, I’m going to gag you and leave you like this all night.”

Before he could respond to the threat, Jared lowered his head, taking Jensen's throbbing cock into his mouth and letting his tongue swirl teasingly over the head, eyes still fixed on Jensen's face as he bucked upward with a cry, almost sobbing at the sensation. Jared paused, letting Jensen thrust as far into his mouth as he could before continuing his ministrations. Jensen didn’t get far – the restraints did their job well – and once he’d learned Jensen's limits, Jared willingly let more of his length slide between his lips.

He didn’t do this often, but he’d picked up enough skills through the years to make it worth it when he did, and the expression of restrained ecstasy on Jensen's face was almost enough to push Jared over the edge himself. Knowing Jensen wouldn’t be able to last much longer, he licked a path down his length once more before pulling back as his captive gasped with a mixture of relief and annoyance.

Seizing the opportunity, Jared asked with fake casualness, “Who were you thinking about just then?”

“I- Wha-?” Jensen stammered, too dazed to process the question.

Jared stroked the inside of his thigh as he repeated patiently, “Who were you thinking about? Whose mouth were you picturing sucking you off?” Each guess was punctuated with a torturously slow stroke of his cock. “A cute little Asian chick? A perky blonde-next-door? Maybe a slutty brunette with great tits?” He stroked with just a little more pressure as he added, “Or were you picturing a man going down on you? Swallowing you whole while he jerked off at the sight of you moaning like a whore?”

Jensen’s whimper answered for him, but he spoke nonetheless, hardly able to form the words, “A man.”

Jared smiled, continuing his questions. “So taking cock isn’t just a career choice then? You like bending over in your free time too?”

Cheeks flushed at the phrasing, Jensen murmured desperately, “Yes… Please, just-”

“Yes?” Jared's hand traveled down to roll his balls with tauntingly light touches. “You prefer to take it? Love having someone’s cock up your ass?” His tone changed, voice becoming darker and more curious as he asked, “Or are you a toppy bastard when you’re not getting paid? Like getting that friend of yours on all fours and making him call you Sir? You show him all the skills you've picked up on the job?"

“No,” Jensen ground out with more vehemence than his previous answers and Jared stilled his hand, waiting for him to continue. “No… Me and Chris, we’re friends, we don’t- Not like that…”

Satisfied with the answer and doubtful that Jensen could even manage to lie under the duress he’d arranged, Jared reached up to his chest, fingers teasing Jensen's flat nipples while he picked up where he’d left off. “So you’re not fucking him then. Still didn’t answer my question; you like pitching or catching?”

Pinching his nipple sharply when he stayed quiet, he moved up Jensen's torso, straddling his hips and gripping his hair before speaking seductively into his ear, “Come on, Jenny. Everyone’s got a preference. Do you wish it was me tied up right now, helpless, completely at _your_ mercy?”

He heard a groan rumble in Jensen’s chest at the mental picture he’d painted, but decided to test the opposite theory anyway. “Or do you enjoy being like this? Enjoy being at my command, tied up and spread like the little slut that you are?”

This time the groan made it out of Jensen’s mouth and Jared laughed out loud at the realization.

Bound beneath him, Jensen struggled, protesting weakly, “No, I don’t-“

Still laughing, Jared tweaked his nipples hard before returning his hand to his own length, turned on by the involuntary admission. “No use denying it now, Jen. I think your dick and your brain have different ideas about what gets you off.”

He could see Jensen swallow back a protest at the assertion, knowing deep down that he was probably too confused to actually know what turned him on anymore but enjoying his discomfort regardless. Biting back a groan of his own as Jensen writhed beneath him, begging with every line of his body to be able to come, Jared shifted back between his legs, turning the vibrations up again and smirking at the renewed gasps that came from his prisoner.

“Jared, please… Please…”

The sound of his pleas triggered a memory from almost two months earlier, and Jared tried to summon the concentration for his final question, all too aware of the painful throbbing of his needy cock, a throbbing which must’ve between twice as bad for the over-stimulated Jensen. Taking a deep breath, he tried to keep his voice even as he commented, “Forgot you were so used to begging, Jenny. Kinda suits you though…”

He saw Jensen's teeth clench in vain, unable to convey annoyance or embarrassment against the waves of arousal that flooded through him. About to be swept away in the same cascade, Jared pressed on, “You do know that’s why I picked you up the first time? You look fucking hot when you’re begging shamelessly.” He gave Jensen’s length the lightest stroke possible, forcing him to confuse hatred with arousal as he asked him, “Is that what you would’ve done for your pimp if I hadn’t shown up? Let him smack you around then spread your legs to earn your money back? Hell, maybe you just like it rough. Explains why you're always bruised up - all the rough tricks head your way because they know you get off on it too.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen spat bitterly, but any further insults were drowned out by desperate sobs as Jared knocked the vibrations up onto full power.

Metal clinked against wood as he fought with all the strength he had left to get free and end the merciless stimulation. Foiled by the tight restraints, Jensen collapsed against the pillow, a tear of frustration slipping out from under his blindfold as he pleaded weakly, “God, please… Just let me come, please… Jared…”

Knowing Jensen was on the edge of coming anyway and accepting the penalty, Jared relented, skipping his plans to disguise the question and asking bluntly, “You get off on this, Jensen? You like a little pain with your pleasure?”

Jensen hesitated before answering, sweat-sheened chest rising and falling as he struggled to find the breath to reply, “No.”

Jared’s hand closed around the base of his cock again, and he cruelly turned the vibrations up to the highest setting, speaking forcefully over Jensen’s cry, “Liar. All the things I do to you... You wouldn't come back here if it didn't turn you on."

"I don't-"

"You jerk off to this?" He increased the pressure on his cock by a fraction and Jensen bucked helplessly, tears flowing freely now. "Answer the question, Jensen," he ordered, barely having enough breath of his own to speak. "Am I the one you think of when you come?"

“Yes!” he choked out, voice breaking as he repeated, “Yes... I don't- I don't want to but... God, Jared, please… Please, I’ll do anything, I’ll say whatever you want, ah, just please, please…”

Despite the new questions that his answer provoked, Jared couldn’t hold out any longer himself and took pity on the struggling Jensen, hastily turning the vibrations down to a comfortable level before shifting his hand from Jensen's length to his own. His head fell back as he sank down onto his knees, stroking his needy cock with swift, firm motions and gasping pleasurably at the building sensations.

Dizzied, he grasped Jensen's thigh for support, murmuring between his own shallow breaths, “You can come, Jensen.”

Eyes closed, he felt the mattress shake beneath his knees with Jensen’s last reflexive thrusts before hearing his loud, grateful yell as he came hard, wood and metal rattling together in climax. It was his whimpers as the aftershocks coursed through him that tipped Jared over the edge and he cried out as he came, flashes of color behind his eyelids replaced by the sight of the hustler’s bound, come-streaked body beneath him when he fell forward, hands on Jensen’s still trembling thighs while he struggled for oxygen.

Finally regaining his senses, he clumsily unbuckled the cuffs on his ankles, moving to the side when Jensen instinctively brought his knees together before letting them slump against the mattress as cooling sweat trickled onto the sheets.

Exhausted, Jared unlocked the cuffs holding Jensen's wrists against the headboard before slumping down tiredly beside Jensen and allowing his eyes to drift close as he murmured, “Go take a shower if you want one. I'll pay you the rest in the morning.”

The mattress dipped when Jensen pushed himself to a sitting position, handcuffs clinking as they were discarded gladly along with the blindfold. Feeling him start to get off the bed, Jared cracked one eye open to see him work the still-vibrating toy out of his sweat-drenched body. He switched it off, leaving it on the chest as he headed for the bathroom, head down, face flushed, and wrists reddened from his struggles against the cuffs. The lines of his ribs caught the light as he moved and Jared idly contemplated whether to repeat the exercise at another point and inquire about the amount of food he was being given.

Deciding that his always intrusive curiosity had been satiated for the moment, he closed his eyes again, linking his hands behind his head as he relaxed contentedly on his soft mattress.

Falling asleep, he heard Jensen’s carpet-muffled footsteps halt before he reached the bathroom and just caught the accusation whispered under his breath, “Asshole.”

It lacked conviction on account of Jensen's exhaustion, and Jared smirked to himself as he called back sleepily, “Slut.”  
  



End file.
